Boys over Flowers
by Mrs.StarshineHedlund
Summary: Lubi Choe a half Korean half American is a part of an a Elite group called the F5... This is only the first chapter i will write more if you guys want me to please read


Boys over flowers Chapter 1

Lubi's POV

I drive over to JunPyo's house to see if he's ready… which I know he's not oh! My name is Choe Lubi by the way I am a part of a elite group called the F5 the members are…. the leader Goo JunPyo, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin, and myself make up the F5 we all attend Shin Hwa High also we're all rich! Ha-ha

I pull up and the bodyguards opened my door "Good morning Young Mistress" they addressed me "Hello Boys good day isn't it?" I asked walking to JunPyo's door "yes Young Mistress it is" they said bowing "is Goo JunPyo here?" I asked Butler Lee as I closed the front door "Yes, Young Mistress. The Young Master is asleep" "Ah…. I'll wake him don't worry about that!" I said as I quickly walked to JunPyo's room I kicked the door in "Ibwa! Il-eona! Babo Meongcheong-i!" I yelled in Korean as I clocked him upside the head with my fist "Ah! Mwo geugeosdo? Lubi! Aya!" JunPyo said rubbing his temple with the heel of his hand "Come here you!" JunPyo said as he got up and chased me around the room "AHHH! Stop it JunPyo! Stop! Ha-Ha!" I screamed as he grabbed a hold of my legs I fell on his bed face first I turned around as soon as JunPyo climbed on top of me "Jun…." JunPyo's mouth covered mine before I could ask him what he was doing I kissed him back. Me and JunPyo relationship is weird we act like we're together around school we aren't with the guys and when we're alone but when the rest of us are all together he acts like I'm not even there…. I want to be his girl always I wonder when he'll see that?

We lay side by side facing each other "Jun..." I started playing with the hem of his night shirt "What is it?" he asked playing with my curly hair funny how the curly heads got together "Do you like me?' I asked looking up to him JunPyo looked down at me "Lu you know I do you're my friend" he said kissing my forehead he got up and started getting ready for the school day I sat up "Jun….-" I said he turned to me "What?" he asked "You know what I mean!, Do you like me?... Do you like me more than a friend?" I asked staring at him god please let him be truthful! "Lubi… I like you a lot is that what you want to hear? That I like you more than a friend? I do you're my girl Lubi what more could you want?" He turned back around and started to the bathroom I got up and followed him "**I WANT YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE YOUR GIRL AROUND THE GUYS!**" I screamed at him JunPyo slowly turned to me "I do treat you like my girl" "No JunPyo you don't and you know it" "Lubi-"he started I cut him off "No… Until you act like I'm your girl around everyone even the guys" I said JunPyo opened his mouth to speak I cut him off yet again "Maybe then you can…. Maybe then I can be your girl officially… but for now I'm just your friend" I said walking to the door to leave when my hand touch the handle JunPyo spoke "Lubi… Don't leave please" I looked behind me "Jun" I said. I walked up to him grabbed the back of his head and yanked him hard toward me and kissed him JunPyo kissed me back like his life depended on it as we kissed he kept mumbling "Don't do this.. Don't leave me… Don't do this… Don't leave me" we broke apart as I went to pull away JunPyo yanked me to him "Lubi Baby please don't" "I'm sorry Baby" "if sorry could fix everything…" "Why would there be laws and police?" I finished I pulled away I just realized I was crying when JunPyo wiped my cheeks "you don't wanna do this I know you don't" He said sounding choked up "I don't Jun…" I said sobbing JunPyo shook me "Then why are you?" I didn't say anything "wae lubi ga? wae dangsin-i nawa hamkke beuleikeu kkaji ga neukkyeojiseyo? nan neol salanghae! dangsin-i dangsin-eul lubi salanghanda! geugeollo chungbunhaji anhnayo?" JunPyo screamed Shaking me more I pulled myself away "naneun agiege hae! geuleol pil-yoga ... dangsin-eun geuttae dangsin-i nal wihae gidalil geyo anhneun mal-i lago mankeum salanghandamyeon ! dangsin-eun naega dangsin JunPyo haji anhseubnida gidalil geos-inga?" I said looking at him "... geulae , nan dangsin-eul gidalil geyo" JunPyo looked so heartbroken I could bare another minute being here so I turned at walked out of his room as I was closing the door I heard JunPyo cuss "**JENJANG**!" then something crashed as the door clicked I let out my pain I cried hard as I ran through the house once in my car I beat the crap out of my steering wheel "**GOD! LUBI! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! WHY?**" I started the car and headed to Shin Hwa.


End file.
